Talk:C. Miller
Maybe we should clean up some of the stuff about Miller's face. I am not sure what, but something about it seems sloppy. And I am almost positive that that "picture of Miller" on the bottom is that other dude who gets shot by a sniper. Anyone think the same? I think it could be the guy who gets sniped. Although it can be Miller because he fits the description pretty good. --cod1 22:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) *I don't think so, because Miller was given a helmet (and put it on) during Semper Fi. TAK The Voyager 21:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Miller's First Name It begins with C, as shown in the intro for Semper Fi. Duh. Any ideas on his first name? I think it's Carl or Calvin. Devs put in somewhat very recognizable names when it comes to American and British campaigns. It could be Charles.Hk37 23:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) At the top of the C. Miller page it has A quote from the trailer "I've seen things,That no training can prepare you for."I don't believe this is Miller, But a translation of the Japanese person you can hear in the background. :Would make more sense however, if it was Miller. As the entire first level proves the point of the amount of torture US forces received if captured by the Japanese. 11:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : :It could be the fact that I have been watching LOST lately, but I think his name Charlie.PSC Soap 09:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC)PSC Soap Is Miller on the Cover? I know there has been talk that Paul Jackson was the guy on the cover of Call of Duty 4. so is Miller on the cover of World at War? :There's not much you can see of Miller on the cover. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I would say it could be Miller because from the looks of it he's American and he's covered.Also sign your posts.~~PFC Soap Miller in Intro Isn't Miller's face seen in the intro video? Shouldn't that be the image on this article? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) His face You can see his face in /devmap pel1 and then /cg_thirdperson 1 when you are in the boat. BUT this face change every time you restart the map into a co-op head. Quote text: On the PC version you can really see miller's face, if you load a mission through the console thus the mission you play can be cheated, just bring up the console and type "cg_thirdperson 1" then get him to climb a ladder, when his in the middle part of the ladder, rotate the camera thus seeing his face. This can also be used to see Dmitri's face.He appears to look like Koopman judging from the intro That also means for the ladder so that part isn't right, shouldn't we remove it? (Ever121 17:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC)) layout of trivia Is there any particular reason as to why on the trivia section, half of it is bullet indented more than another part? If there is no reason, I will be changing the indentation to the top half of the trivia. Thanks, Attack Rhino 09:36, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Quotes The guote isn't his it's Roebuck. Death From Above 00:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) That was in the trailer, and Roebuck never said that to my knowledge in-game. Cpl. Wilding 00:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Miller's quote I don't really think that is Miller, as there is absolutely no proof, people say it was him because he talks about torture, if you're going to say that it might have been Private Cook (He escapes in the start when Sullivan hands you the Nambu) Ok...If you have subtitles on then you can see that Miller is the one talking.... New picture? Where did the new picture of Miller come from?~~PFC Soap Picture I think that the original picture should be restored. It showed a full 3d character model of Miller. SkullRod Talk | It's already been pretty much confirmed what Miller looks like. Just look at the video on the page. And the guy in your picture can't be him, because unlike in the other missions, Miller doesn't have a character model in Semper Fi. He's invisible, if you do the third-person glitch you can see it. The guy you have is some randomly generated marine, I'm pretty sure I've seen him a few times. User:AnthraxXadam This was originally released by Treyarch, and this soldier is not seen as an NPC in-game. I think Treyarch released it for promotional purposes, and it is actually Miller. -ZombieKid1234567 He Could be in Black Ops. Miller was 23 when world at war ended.So techinally,Some of Blacko ops missions take place in 1962,Miller would be 40.He would likey be a sargent or higher. :Since there is Viktor in Black Ops, it isn't unlikely. 23:47, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, Mason's dad is confirmed to have recieved a Purple Heart due to his actions on the Makin Atoll... Perhaps Miller is his father, or that we have seen Mason's father at some point in the mission? It would be a really neat little tidbit of fanswervice if that were true. Tizye96 23:51, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Link? YuriKaslov 23:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::On the Alex Mason page, a lot of information about him was revealed in his dossier, found in the Single Player Trailer. Also, as Miller was slashed with the samurai sword at the end of Semper Fi, we can assume he recieved a Purple Heart offscreen. Miller can not be Masons father!Mason was born in 1933.Miller was born 1922!Was Miller eleven years old when he became a father!I dont think so! it never told his age or when he was born @Mr. Anon: His age and D.O.B. are told in the cutscene preceding Semper Fi. And please: sign your posts. MatheusBond 20:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, the C. Miller in both Treyarch games is one in the same. A move in making two people with the same name but saying their not the same person would be a dumb move on Treyarch's part if' the company did not give the "why" reason to questions on News blogs when the Black Ops game came out. Dawth Mawl 23:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :So you're saying that because you think it makes sense, it must be true? Because at the moment you're only giving us your headcanon to go on. 23:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) : Mais non, mon amis! I did not add false info to the C. Miller article. Clearly, the C. Miller in WaW and the C. Miller in Black Ops are one in the same person. People just don't want to accept the fact. Just think of C. Miller's name in the intro U.S.S.D. as an Easter egg. :) Dawth Mawl 04:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Errmmm... Carlson? His first name's Carlson? When the hell did that happen? I see no references or proof. KillerKing17 20:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Miller could have been the possible leader of the Carlson's Riders, hence the name.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 20:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :That's speculation. YuriKaslov 20:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :What do you understand of "possible".-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 20:44, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you understand of "policies". YuriKaslov 20:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::@You both: When something is "possible" it is a possibility, hence it is a speculation of a fact. The policies are "no speculations". Problem solved? MatheusBond 20:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::What is this I don't even.. ::You're not the problem KillerKing. Don't worry. MatheusBond 20:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Miller's picture in the Pentagon? I have never seen that picture, nor have I heard of anyone else seeing it. Is this true? And if so, someone should add a screenshot of it to the gallery. User:AnthraxXadam SOG? I have the Official Black Ops guide, and although I can't remember which page, there is a picture showing SOG members Hudson, Woods, and Mason. There are a few more below, and one says Pvt. Miller, and the picture is similar to others of him. Is Miller part of SOG? -ZombieKid1234567 Ive heard a 13 year old have a baby at 13 Miller still cud of had mason he was 11 maybe if the months where higher he could of been 12 almost 13 Pop Quizzes about C. Miller Ok, for those who think they're so smart, I formed a couple of quizzes, or questions rather. One: Why would Treyarch use C. Miller's name from their game WaW and put it in their other game Black Ops without giving to the public the reason why? Two: Do you think that the C. Miller in Black Ops should get his own page? Why or why not? Dawth Mawl 04:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :He violates COD:NOTABLE so no, he won't get his own page. Carb 0 04:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I agree; he or some other less notable character needs more notablity. Furthermore, I will say that I know, 110%, that the C. Miller in Black Ops is the C. Miller in WaW. Why? Because it just makes too much damn sense! Think about it for a second. How could Treyarch take Miller's name from Call of Duty: World at War and put it in Call of Duty: Black Ops without giving an explanation? There had to have been a reason. :| Dawth Mawl 05:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Source or it didn't happen. Sgt. S.S. 20:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :: C. Miller would be 41 years old; a good working age, if I might add. Dawth Mawl (talk) 00:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::This is based on nothing but speculation. Hence, no page will be made. 01:38, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :::No page has to be made, Crazy sam10! You know as well as I do that Treyarch would be a fool of a company to use the name of its WaW American deuteragonist for a different person in WaW's sequel without there being a reason. Yes he is not seen physically or mentioned in the game, but he's at least given the honors to at least be seen in a tiny portion of an intro which is U.S.D.D. Dawth Mawl (talk) 18:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC)